To Get Him Back
by crysanialyndhurst
Summary: How far would Sergeant Benson go to get one of her best detectives back? Will the decision depend on Amaro's actions solely, or more like on her judgement? Figure out how she handles her new role, and the responsibility of everyday negotiating with Lieutenant Tucker, that it entails.


Hi Everyone!

I would like to introduce my new baby; To Get Him Back. Ever since I saw that scene with Benson and Tucker in Producer's Backend it just gave me such a plot bunny. And I know it is not, uhm, a popular pairing, but hey. I'm open to criticism ;) Tell me what you think about this story, the pairing, or if I'm on the right path with this story.

So now, that I got this evil plot bunny out of the way, for a little while at least, I will go on and update my first baby as well, the 'After the door closes' story. Now I can really concentrate on that one!

And all the usual things, I don't own a thing, and the story is a product of my twisted little mind. Please read, ad enjoy! Oh, and really, please let me kmow what you think!

Good reading,

Crysania

* * *

><p>Sergeant Benson walked into the office with determination. She was already annoyed at him. But now, to negotiate, the hated politics, became a part of her job description.<p>

'Sergeant Benson, how may I help you?' Tucker snickered from behind his desk, busy organizing a pack of papers. He didn't even pretend to care about what she wanted to say. 'You're not here about Officer Amaro, are you' he looked up for a short second to be able to see what effect his question had on Benson.

She sighed. The whole situation was frustrating. But Nick was a good cop, a good detective, and if anyone had a place in sex crimes, it was him. 'We are shorthanded. I need more detectives,' Olivia added placing her weight on one side. He had to know that the conversation was equally unwanted from her side as well. And he did.

'I had a shitty day, Sergeant. And from what I heard yours weren't a cakewalk either…' he spoke with pretended calmness, but she suddenly interrupted him.

'Mostly because I don't have enough people. One of my best detectives is driving a patrol car around, picking up drunk bastards who urinate on the street, maybe you could fix that,'

Despite the fact that she had almost daily business with this asshole, she didn't like him any better than when she was still a detective. She was tired of trying to act like she did. And somehow she was glad that Tucker made it easy for her to continue despising him.

'What I wanted to say, is that could we not discuss this now,' he said closing his briefcase and putting away his glasses. Olivia just stood there staring at him. Like when should they talk about it? It's a life changing decision. Influencing a lot of lives. Why was he jeopardizing more cases with overwhelming her detectives, while a completely capable one was not allowed to return?!

'What do you mean?' she finally asked in confusion. 'I need him back as soon as possible,'

'How about I buy you dinner and we discuss this then,' he blurted out, seeming just as surprised at his own words as Olivia imagined herself to be. 'I'm tired, and I would like to get out of here at last,' he explained trying to ease the awkwardness of the situation.

It came completely out of the blue. Tucker inviting her for dinner? Was this a business dinner? Or a date? Did he even have a wife? A family? Oh right. To have all of those, he first needed to have a heart. And he did not qualify. Still the idea of spending time with Tucker outside of work shocked her so much that she could only manage to find one excuse.

'I need to get home, I need to let go my sitter for the night,' she tucked a strand of hair nervously behind her ear. What was she thinking? The reason she couldn't have dinner with Tucker was not that the babysitter needed to go home, but that she simply couldn't dine with the enemy. She has hated him ever since she first met him. She was not going to get all soft over him now, when she had responsibilities that included siding against him most of the times.

He nodded silently. 'Alright then. I will look through his case and get back to you about it,' he said and obviously considered their conversation over. So she left.

She couldn't wait to get home. To finally take off her boots, to put her hair up in a pony, to take a breath, and snuggle with Noah. He was most likely already asleep. But it didn't matter. She could still watch him, listen to his breathing. He was her lifeline. She would be long lost if that little boy hadn't fall into her lap from the sky. And she was grateful for that to whatever omnipotent power there was.

She changed out of her work clothes, poured herself a glass of wine and curled up on the side of the couch which was closer to Noah's crib. She liked this new normal. Although, she wished she could spend a little more time with her son. Her son… It was so nice to be able say that.

Olivia was brought out of her thoughts by a quiet knock on her door. They must have the wrong door- she figured as she strolled to the hall and unlocked the door, she was not expecting anyone. And suddenly she thanked God that she left her wine glass on the table, because otherwise for sure she would have dropped it.

'Tucker?' she managed to say when her nerves finally kicked in and transported the information to her brain. 'What are you doing here?' she asked trying to suppress the disbelief in her voice. Suddenly aware of her attire, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Tank tops without a bra were not exactly the most suitable clothes to host guests in. Especially hostile ones like Tucker.

'You wanted to talk about Amaro. So I read through his files, and I thought after all we could get over with this conversation,' he explained waiving a couple of papers in the air.

She watched him for a second, trying to decide what his agenda was, then not being able to think of any other thing to do, she opened her door further, and motioned for him to get inside. Still, she couldn't believe that she let Tucker into her home.

Olivia thought for a second about where to put Tucker. Noah was sleeping in his crib, in the living room, the kitchen was the same air space, and obviously the other parts of the house were not suitable to invite guests to. Certainly not guests like Tucker. She would and had invited guests to her bedroom, but. What was she even thinking? Tucker stays in neutral space. The living room. She even had an excuse in a sleeping Noah to get over with the whole thing as soon as possible. So she gathered the baby blanket from the couch, along with some toys, to make space for Tucker to sit down. And he did. Her eyes fell on the wine glass and she knew he saw it too. She had no options:

'Can I offer you a glass of wine?' she asked already heading to the kitchen to retrieve another glass. He accepted, of course he did. She wasn't that surprised though. Olivia got back with the glass to see Tucker standing over the crib, watching Noah. Her heart skipped a beat. What could he possibly want from the baby?

'He's a sweet kid,' he said and nodded thanks for the glass of wine she handed him. She smiled at him. She smiled at him, yet every part of her wanted to kick him out of her apartment. What the hell was going on?

Tucker sat back on the couch and Olivia, trying to maintain the most distance possible from him, sat on the arm of the furniture. She was not going to make this situation any more awkward than it already was.

He was watching her. She could feel it. His eyes followed her movements, and observed the change of emotions in the expressions on her face.

'So,' he said placing the glass on the table in front of him. 'I need you to explain to me how Amaro ended up with this off the books undercover assignment,' he said and Liv could swear she saw a tiny smile dancing on his lips. Why was she even watching his lips? Well, of course, it's her job to be observant. But still.

He took out some files from his bag and opened each one of them to show her pictures. Forgetting about her previous plan of keeping distance between them, she slipped on the couch, and sat right beside him. Of course only to get a better look of the pictures. And she remembered every single detail of the case.

'First of all, he should never have been forced to think about hoops to jump to get back to his unit,' she clarified in a serious tone, looking up at Tucker from behind a strand of her hair.

She looked nice, he really had to admit. Suddenly, instead of the rule bending, don't-give-shit detective, a mature woman, a mother looked back at him. And despite he should have been listening to what she said, he couldn't tear his eyes off her clavicle, then her cleavage that was barely hidden by the white tank top. He has never seen her like this. Wearing these clothes. Being this sexy. He finally raised his eyes to match hers. And the previous sounds of her faded, he could only see her deep chocolate brown eyes. And he was mesmerized. How is that he never once noticed how beautiful she was?

And suddenly she wasn't talking anymore. She was just staring back at him. Of course she noticed him staring. But she didn't say a word. She just blinked at him. What should've she said? Hey, Tucker, quit staring?- like that would sure have had it's effect.

Olivia didn't even notice the distance further decreasing between them. Even if she would have what was she supposed to do? It felt like her whole body, every single cell and tissue conspired against her. They kept her there, right next to him, motionlessly expecting him to lean even closer. And he did. And she still didn't move. What was she doing?

The inner panic caused no physical reaction. Unless kissing Tucker back counts as one. He didn't waste any time. He put his palm on the side of her face, in a gentle effort to keep her in place. No. Rather to move her even closer. Then her hand snaked up on his chest and hooked on to his neck. He didn't need to hold her there anymore. So he let his hands wander. One landed on the small of her back and the other pushed up on her side, slightly skimming her breast. And she still didn't run away. And if she had a war in her mind, he wasn't feeling any other. If anyone, they had history with each other, bittersweet history. He tried to screw Benson so many times, that he lost his count. But he was sure; she was keeping exact tracks of his attempts. And yet again, here he was trying to do the same thing all over. Although, hopefully with a little bit more pleasant outcome.

Was she really that desperate? That she would throw herself into Tucker's arms? She had no doubts where the whole thing was leading, and to be honest, she had no problem with it. Yeah, she hasn't had any kind of male attention since her breakup with Brian, but that was only a couple of months ago. And she definitely has gone more without any action. So why didn't she just untangle herself from Tucker's hold and throw him out?

So Olivia changed position. But instead of getting up from the couch and leading the way to the front door, she leaned further into the kiss, further onto his lap. Further into his body. It was an obvious invitation. So Tucker slid his hands up under her top to cup her breasts. And she moaned into his mouth. There was no way back. He grabbed her hips and made her straddle him.

'Wait,' she broke the kiss gasping for air. Tucker knew right then that he lost his luck, and in a matter of seconds he will be walking to the elevator leaving her building.

'I'm sorry,' he mumbled in a soft voice Olivia has never heard before, and somehow she was sure he didn't really use it too often. He pulled his hands out of her tank top, and waited for her to get up from his lap. But she didn't. Instead she leaned back and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 'Not here,' she whispered against his mouth and she climbed off of him, pulling him up with her.

She didn't need to say it twice. He grabbed her waist and attacked her mouth again, while she tried to rid him of his coat. Then his suit, then his shirt, then his tank top, leaving a trail of clothes from the living room to her bedroom as they struggled to find the door without breaking the kiss. After she managed to open the door with her hands behind her back, he swept her up with a swift motion and carried her to the bed, placing her gently on the edge of it.

Tucker let her go, but not her tank top. He pulled that over her head, tossing it on the floor, but his eyes never leaving the revealed skin. She was gorgeous. How did he miss it all those years? He never regarded her as a beautiful woman? He only wanted her badge. And now as she sat topless in front of him, staring up at him with her big brown eyes, he wanted everything else, but her badge.

He saw a flash of uncertainty in her eyes, so he kneeled next to her on the bed and kissed her doubts away. Yeah, she was that desperate, that she let Tucker, out of everyone, carry her to her own bed, and most probably fuck her. And just like that, she didn't care. There was no risk involved. She wasn't in love with him, she didn't even like him. She didn't want anything from him, no relationship, no marriage, no kids, not even a second round. He couldn't break her heart. There was really no risk involved. Or at least there was more involved for him, so she knew he would even keep his mouth shut. She had no worries. He was just going to well, fuck her, then he'll probably leave and maybe the next time they'll meet would be a little awkward, but she was sure there would be no break in their perfect working relationship.

So she reached for his belt, then for his zippers, and dragged his pants down, only to reveal his throbbing erection. And she no longer cared who the man was; she just wanted to feel his member inside of her. She tucked eagerly at his boxers, while he yanked her sweats along with her panties off, and pulled them off her legs, his hands following the silhouette of her thighs, and calves, making her reach a point where she was about to jump him, in case he wasted one more second with her clothes. After all, he did already have the space to do his job.

He sat back on his heels and looked at her for a second. She knew he was wondering if she was sure about what they were doing, so she decided she was not waiting for the question. 'Condoms are in the nightstand drawer,' Olivia said matter of factly and climbed to the middle of the bed. She propped up her head on her elbow as she watched his ministrations. He discarded his boxers, and opened the said drawer, immediately seeing the little packages. Tucker looked back at Olivia, sprawled on the bed, just like a goddess, and he knew he didn't have and actually didn't want to waste another second.

As he headed back to the bed, she rolled on her back and grabbed his arm, dragging him onto her. 'Don't hold yourself back, I'm not made of china,' she whispered into his ear, trailing kisses down on his neck, then nibbling at his pulse point. 'Don't worry, I won't,' he grinned attacking her neck, and she knew there definitely will be a hickey on her skin the next day. But she forgot about all of her concerns, even if they were only for the hickeys, when he cupped her mound, and pushed his finger along her folds into her center.

'Oh God,' she sighed desperately wanting more. She was ready; he only wanted to check if she was indeed ready. She was dripping wet. And eager. He just started, when she grabbed his wrist stopping his motions. 'We're past that part,' said Olivia between breaths, staring lustfully into his eyes. And dear lord, he never knew what he had missed until now. He knew all that frustration needed to come out somewhere. And here she was, the biggest pain in the ass cop, practically begging him to fuck her. She gave him full control. He needed to comply.

Tucker grabbed her knees, and spread her leg wider. He knew that she was more than ready, but he needed to take his time with her. He was not going to just fuck her, THE Olivia Benson, and not enjoy every second they spent together, to the fullest. So he leaned between her legs, and placed a soft kiss on her clit. He could hear her sharp intake of air, and he waited for the protest, but she didn't complain. So he went on, working on her bundle of nerves, just to abandon his mission when he felt her muscles start to jerk. He knew she was on the edge. And he loved playing; he really did enjoy seeing her so helpless, defenseless. He pushed his tongue inside of her and grabbed her hips tightly so with all that writhing she was doing, she would still stay where he needed her to be. But how wrong she was if she thought he would get her off so soon. He was all in for the sweet torture. When he felt her muscles tighten around his tongue, he climbed over her and kissed her hard to slow down her panting. With everything he had just done to her, Olivia reached a new level of sexual frustration, and she knew she had only seconds before she disregards all of her dignity and start begging him for a release.

But thank God, she didn't need to. She could feel him aligning his member with her entrance. She broke the kiss and clinged onto his strong shoulders. She needed to hold onto something, or otherwise she knew, she would just lose herself. And she felt him slowly pushing into her. She wanted to scream as the pain and the pleasure mixed into bliss, but instead she just bit down on the skin of his shoulder as hard as she could, and she knew her teeth would probably draw his blood.

He pulled back for a second to see her face, to observe her expression, because hell, she was tight. She raised her gaze to his, and smiled. It was just so sweet, that he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. But she grabbed his neck and pulled him to her for a forceful kiss. 'You need to move,' she managed to say between breaths and he obliged.

He set up a steady pace ramming into her, and soon enough her hips met each and every one of his thrusts. She needed that just as much as he did- Tucker realized with a small grin. And he knew that he wouldn't last too much longer, so he started working on her, stroking her clit, to get her off before he finished. But God, how could he concentrate on the movement of his hands when her walls were clamping down on his penis.

'Oh, my God. Oh my God! OH MY FUCKING G…' and before she could utter another sound his mouth crashed onto hers. She came so hard around him, that for a second she thought she would black out. She could still feel his thrusts, but they were getting slower and slower and as she opened her eyes, she saw the concentration on his face, and in a matter of seconds he let himself collapse on top of her. Olivia couldn't help herself, but wrap her arms around his shoulders and pull Tucker even more into her. She didn't want him to move. To slide out of her. She needed to feel the proximity a little longer. As if he knew what she was thinking, he rolled off her, keeping her close and bringing her on to his chest when he was finally lying on his back. He pulled a blanket around them, and let the silence settle in, their breaths the only sounds filling the air.

Neither of them knew what to say. Should he just leave? Did she want him to leave right away? Should he stay? How did she usually get rid of the men she slept with? It was obviously not the first time she did it. Or was it? She was dating that Cassidy for a long time after all. Did she think he did it often? Should they talk about it? What should he say? If anything at all?

Suddenly the silence was not at all comfortable, their thoughts created loud thunders in the darkness of the bedroom. Olivia couldn't have been more thankful for the timing. The babymonitor made a sound and she knew Noah probably woke up. Sometimes he has nightmares, or he just wakes up because he's thirsty. It didn't really matter. It gave her an excuse to get out of the bedroom.

'I need to check on him,' she said silently and waited for Tucker to move out of her. She got out of the bed, put on her tank top and her panties and headed to the living room. And although she hasn't said a thing, he knew that was his cue. He cleaned himself up, got dressed, and left the bedroom.

Tucker saw Olivia strolling around the livingroom with her son resting on her shoulder, trying to get him to fall asleep again and he admired the sight for a little longer. She was beautiful. And seeing her with her son did him things he never expected to feel. He didn't want to disturb the domestic moment so he was thankful when she turned to face him. But what on earth could he say to the gorgeous woman he just had amazing sex with?

'It's okay, I didn't expect you to stay,' she said placing a kiss on her son's forehead with a slight smile. He only nodded. It kind of hurt to hear her say that, but to be honest, he didn't expect her to want him to stay. And it was really okay. She was probably used to these situations, walk of shames through her living room, but he was not trained to handle these situations. He nodded, mostly to himself. 'See you around,' he spoke up still not sure what else to say.

'Goodnight,' he sighed finally settling on the most neural of things to say.


End file.
